Out of Darkness
by madelyn09
Summary: Ziva has been surrounded by darkness her whole life, but maybe now she's found her true light.


**Out of Darkness**

**A/N: So it's been a long while since I've written anything I actually like. Also, it's my first time with just angst and with a fight scene so I don't know how realistic it sounds (I think it sounds pretty decent honestly). Also, read through it fully to understand what exactly happened. Not beta'd so any mistakes are mine.  
>I don't take credit for the characters (except the man), just the story line :) <strong>

**Please review! Thank you**

Ziva's body was forcefully thrown, her jaw smashing painfully against a wall. Her attacker lunged at her, shoving her face against the hard surface. Her fist flew and collided with the man's cheek, creating swelling within the man's features. The man stumbled back, stunned by the pain radiating through his face. Ziva took the opportunity to attack, her body knocking the man to the ground, her knee colliding with the man's groin.

The man groaned in pain, his body coiling together as his hands gripped at the pulsing pain in his lower abdomen. "You bitch!" He spat out, his teeth clenching deep in his jaw, the swelling becoming more evident on his face.

The cut deep in Ziva's brow pulsed with pain, trickling scarlet blood down the side of her face. The Israeli woman wiped at it harshly, keeping the appearance of victory.

She looked down at the burly man, anger growing inside her. She watched as the man stumbled to his feet, his clumsy hands reaching out for her neck. Ziva ducked away, escaping his deathly grasp. The man fell to the floor, defeat almost consuming his mind. The man stood, ready for one more fight, he hurled his body forward. His arms wrapped around Ziva's waist, throwing her to the ground.

A grunt escaped from deep within Ziva's throat as she landed hard against the floor. The man pinned her down, a snarl coming across his lips, "Filthy Jew." He spat, his saliva landing below her eye.

Ziva saw anger in the man's eyes; she felt the growing bulge beneath his pants. He slapped her across the cheek, sending a heated sting across her face. He sent a similar blow to the opposite cheek, this one much harder than the first.

Ziva could feel the bruises beginning to form where the man held her tight, his knees pressing against her thighs, his hands balanced on her forearms, forcing all of his weight onto her petite form.

_When you are surrounded by darkness, Zivya, there is always a light. _Those words echoed through Ziva's mind. Words that were spoken by her Ima, her mother.

Ziva stared up at the man, a sly smile forming on her features. She had no reason for the smirk, but to simply annoy the man. The anger grew in his face; the man lifted one hand, preparing to deliver another blow.

Ziva took the moment to move, her now free arm attacked at the man's face, her palm colliding with the man's nose. She heard the crack of the break as the flood of dark, red blood gushed from his nose.

"Fuck!" The man cursed, his body rolling off the small Israeli. Ziva swiftly moved, ignoring the throbbing pains in her body. She stood above the man, watching as the adrenaline began to drain from his body and the pain became too overwhelming.

The man rolled over onto his back, defeat evident on his face. He took a deep breath before standing, giving up on the fight.

He grabbed his jacket and walked over to the door, silently leaving Ziva's apartment.

Ziva felt her body collapsing and her muscles trembling. She looked around the quiet apartment, seeing the dark, loneliness it possessed. Not wanting to be alone, she grabbed her keys and left.

XX

Ziva had gotten into her car and just drove, nowhere in mind. She was still fairly new to the city, and she had not yet made any friends. The only people she knew, she worked with.

Driving through the depths of downtown D.C., Ziva drove to the only house she knew and to the only person she remotely trusted, Kate Todd.

She drove up to the woman's house and sat in the driveway. What would she say? That one of her ex-boyfriends should up for a "booty call" and tried to rape her? That she fought the guy, and even though she won the fight, she felt worthless?

No. She could not say any of that. Starting her car, Ziva decided it would be best if she left. Before she could put her car into reverse, the porch light turned on and Kate came out of her house, gun in hand.

Not to frighten the other woman, Ziva slowly stepped out of the car.

"Who are you?" Kate yelled, gun pointed.

Ziva turned to face the brunette. A slight smile tugged at her lips. Ziva had developed a strong liking to the older woman, and seeing how beautiful Kate looked, Ziva could not help but smile. Moon light radiated down, causing Kate's features to glow through the dark of the night.

"It is Ziva." Ziva softly spoke, raising her hands above her head.

Kate lowered her gun, looking curiously at the young Israeli, "Ziva? What are you doing here?"

Kate walked closer to the woman, searching to see her face. A quiet _gasp_ escaped from the brunette once she saw the cuts and scratches that decorated Ziva's face.

"Ziva!" Kate exclaimed, "what happened?"

Ziva stared at the sadness in Kate's eyes; she saw the genuine care that Kate possessed for her. And in that instant, Ziva could no longer stay strong. She felt all the pain and hurt from not only tonight, but also the pain from past years start to break through her emotional wall. Collapsing onto the cement driveway, Ziva allowed herself to cry. The tears poured from her eyes as the sobs rocked her body. Ziva had not cried this hard since she was a little girl.

Kate bent down next to the other woman, wrapping her arms around the Israeli's petite form. Kate pulled Ziva close to her, holding her tight. She whispered soft comforting words into the woman's hair, kissing the top of her hair.

As Kate held her close, Ziva thought about her mother's words. She thought about the constant darkness that clouded most of her life. She thought about the false light she thought would save her. Now she thought about Kate. How they had only known each other for a few months and Kate already showed genuine love and care for her.

Ziva's tears began to slow, and she allowed her body to fall into Kate's.

Again she thought about her mother's words, realizing that Kate was her light.


End file.
